The Scarred's Tale
by DracoMidnight
Summary: This here is a side story to The Muse of Light and Shadow. Where we find out all of Lunair's problems and worries and why her hive is painted like it is. This is about the story of her first life, when she had lost both her sign and name and was either called double mutant or the Scarred. This is rated for blackrom things that may be triggering to most and some redrom and cursing.
1. Prologue

Beginning Commentary - This is sort of a sadstuck to most! This here is the side story from the Muse of Light and Shadow when she was in her first life and known as the Scarred. This here is just a run down of practically what will happen and how it affects her in the main story. The two stories will mix together at times!

Side Story – The Scarred's Tale

I have been peaceful.

I have been kind.

I only dare to speak what

others have been dreaming for so long.

I had dreams to.

Dreams of what might have been.

Where blood was simply blood.

And all of us were equal.

If wishing for that is heresy, then "yes" I deserve to die.

I've seen acts of the most sublime kindness, and the most vile cruelty.

They say powerful beings find anger when they have no room for love.

The forest floor was damp with the new rain as I ran quickly panting to try and catch my breath. My blood lukewarm as it dripped down my face from the scars across my left eye. Why was this happening? What did I ever do to deserve this? I thought as I ran quickly gulping in air and trying to run as quickly as my legs will let me. Is it just because I am a damn mutant!? I screamed in my mind before flinching as I heard footsteps in the woods behind me. Damn, they are catching up… I am only a hatchling! I won't even be a dragoling till a few more months! I need to find somewhere to hide… I look around having to close my left eye to avoid any blood dripping into it. I had to stop soon otherwise I might just collapse from exhaustion and then… but then I'll be killed! I can't stop! I continue running ignoring the burning sensation in my lungs and legs as I ran as quickly as I can go. I then yelped in pain as I was sent sprawling a few feet to my left. My right side burning in white hot pain as the scales and flesh there was torn by sharp claws. A midnight black Draconian Troll in his dragon form snarled at me from where he stood his claw dripping with my mutant blood. He stepped closer to me ears flat against his head and his fangs bared as he glared at me. "B-brother… why are you doing th-this?" I stuttered out terrified for my life. I knew that if I didn't do something I would be culled right then and there by my brother's claws. "I don't think I need to answer myself…" He snarled out seemingly disgusted with the blood on his claw as he flicked it off and stepped closer to me. "You know full well. Sister." He spat the word out with as much disgust as he flicked the blood… my blood off his claw. He then stood over me and was about to lunge just as I flung up a clawful of dirt and mud into his eyes causing him to back up hissing in surprise and pain as he tried to unblind himself. I quickly got up wincing slightly from the wound he just created and ran off. I was almost to the edge of the woods… If I could just get to the edge of the forest then I'll be free. I don't know how my father found out about my blood or why my brother decided to join along in my torture. But one thing is for certain, they are out to try and kill me now. I kept running thankful for the extra time that blinding my brother had given me as I ran. I could see the edges of the trees… the forest is starting to thin out! I'm almost there! Just as I was about to make it out home free I then got caught in a trap. I yelped in surprise and winced as my injured side was tossed against the side of the rope net that I was caught in. A few blue blooded guards came snickering up when they saw what they caught and dragged me off. I was struggling but soon passed out as I was exhausted from my run and from the pain in my side.

What made you so?

Are you scared of change?

Scared of those who are different?

I realize, I am different from you.

I have known feeling that none of you can ever hope to know.

I have known the comradery of a friend who supported me against all odds.

I have known a compassion of a guardian who took me in who no others would, and raised me to dream and hope.

I have known a love and passion that transcended definition.

There is no use hiding it now...

You all can see me for what I am!

When I woke up I was in a dungeon chained to the floor with chains on all four of my legs. Startled I tried moving only to freeze as I heard the door open to see the infamous Grand Highblood enter the room. I growled slightly hunkering closer to the ground and flattening my ears to my head as I glared at him. He laughed a maniacal laugh at me and I flinched at the sound as he looked down at me. I hissed at him terrified that he might cull me but me being terrified won't stop me from showing my distaste in him. He then smacked me hard enough in the leg to break the scales and create a rather nasty wound but not hard enough to break my leg and I yelped stumbling a bit. But glared up at him baring my fangs in a snarl of defiance, he then answered that with more beatings from his club. When he left my legs and sides had gashes in them that were bleeding heavily and I had collapsed midway through the beating on my side. I panted heavily in pain and flinched when I heard the door open only to see a jade blood that the Grand Highblood had taken to serve for him. She cautiously walked up to me and held out her hand to me to show that she wasn't going to hurt me. I just huffed tiredly at her and plopped my head back down trying to get my breath back as she knelt beside me and started tending to my wounds. I flinched a couple of times and she apologized politely to me as she cleaned the wounds up. I licked her cheek gently with my forked gold-flecked, 6-colored tongue in a way of thanks and she smiled sadly down at me and patted my head before leaving. Every time that I was defiant I would be beaten, whether it is from a whip, sword, or club. My legs and sides soon where covered in scars from the numerous beatings I have taken. When I was around 9 sweeps old I had become a dragoling and had grown out of my hatchling teeth. I then used my adult teeth to snap at anyone that wasn't that one jade blood that was so kind to me through the sweeps I was there. I had also grown my second pair of wings but I kept them over my sides to cover up the scars. I hated my new name, The Scarred. It is demeaning and insulting to me. I had a name other than that name that they chose for me due to the scars they found on my body already. But there is nothing I can do about it now… I was still defiant like the little shit I was and the Grand Highblood had taken it into his hands to deliver the beatings which were much stronger than the blue blooded guards' beatings. And this continued on till I was about 13 sweeps old almost an adult dragonet. Over the time I had accumulated more scars from the Grand Highblood but had then started obeying orders sometimes still with a defiant twist. But he had let me have more freedom so long as there is practically a whole army of blue bloods around me.

The signless, the sufferer, the mutant.

My blood burns brightly for all to see.

It is a flame of a revolution that you cannot ever hope to quell.

My memory can be erased, but my idols will never die.

My mistake was believing that I could change a world infected by hate and corruption.

You have taken the freedom of an innocent troll and turned his blessings into a CURSE.

The pity you've taken on my disciple will wound her. She has known true love and you forced her to a life of solitude!

Forced a mother to watch her son DIE!

I see you for what you are...

I've always FUCKING HAVE!

I was walking with said army of blue bloods when I heard something interesting up ahead and trotted gently towards it. The guards assigned to me then were curious as to what got me interested until he came into view. The Signless. I had heard of him amongst the castle with which I was forced to work in and how he wanted equal rights for low bloods and high bloods. I was curious about him and was now able to see him. The guards that were surrounding me then started all running forward to them being idiots and forgetting about me. I saw my opportunity to run but… I couldn't just leave the four there to be taken. Especially since I share the same blood with three of the four trolls present and am a mutant along with the Signless. I growled gently and lunged at my captors sinking teeth and claw into them and killing them almost instantly as I fought alongside the afore mentioned trolls. Soon all the blue blooded guards were killed but there would be more soon. The Signless walked up to me gently and thanked me. I bowed my head down gently to him as he looked me over seeing scars some new and some old overlapping each other all around my legs, sides, back, and tail, but none around my face except for that one scar over my left eye surprisingly. As he was looking he then noticed the chain that they kept on one of my legs. "You were a prisoner?" He then asked looking up at me as I sighed flattening my ears. "Yes… I was stuck as a slave for the Grand Highblood for 9 sweeps…" The Signless looked back amongst his group and they all nodded at a silent question as the Signless turned back around to me. "What is your name? And will you like to join us?" he questioned me and I couldn't believe my ears. I nodded my head hopeful and said that my name is the Scarred but was once another. He nodded his head and beckoned me as the four of them ran with me close behind. A ways away from the town Psiioniic had taken off the chain on my foot and I told them that it'd be much quicker if they were to get on my back and I were to carry them to where they needed to go. The Signless nodded his head and all four of them clambered onto my back carefully but quickly and told me where to go which I then took off to with a great burst of speed. At a gentle tap to the shoulder from the Signless told me that we were nearing our destination and I slowed down to a gentle jog as we neared a massive ship. The four got off my back and I followed along behind them onto the ship. Once on board they had then asked me what my story was and I had told them and also told them my real name. They were all shocked and rather mortified at learning my tale and how I was almost killed by my family members. But they accepted me amongst them and I couldn't have been happier. Over the next few sweeps I had then became an adult towering taller than the Grand Highblood and as a lookout for any oncoming guards. I had memorized every single sermon that the Signless had said and even read through the Disciple's book of his previous sermons. I had recognized them word for word and was able to repeat them exactly. My twin tails swished the ground gently as I stood guard for any guards coming by as I was listening to the sermon behind me. I sniffed the air cautiously and pricked my ears up. Something wasn't right… I then turned my head around standing slightly and sniffing the air. Before sending off a warning call but it was too late. Guards had surrounded us and captured all 5 of us and made sure to knock us out.

I THOUGHT I COULD FUCKING CHANGE YOU!

FUCK ME FOR BEING A FUCKING FOOL!

FUCK

FUCK

FUCK

FUCK

FUCK

FUUUUUUUCK

...fuck.

I am angry...

I had woken up chained once more in the Grand Highblood's castle and hissed in annoyance. I smelled the Signless and the others in the cells around me and the Signless's cell was in front of me. He had been whipped recently apparently from the blood dripping from his back. I churred out in distress and he looked up at me reassuringly. We were there for a couple of days and the Signless and I had each taken a fair share of beatings. But today was a dreaded day… it was the execution of the Signless today. He was chained to red hot irons in the 69 pose and I was chained as well but not to burning hot chains. We were forced to watch as Darkleer prepped his bow and I listened to Signless's last sermon which was full of rage. I bowed my head crying as he finished and Darkleer shot the arrow piercing him in the chest and killing him. I then reared back my head and roared as loudly as I can making everyone in the area flinch. The Condesce then sent guards down to restrain me and I had fought every troll that dared to near me killing them. The Signless was burned and his ashes were buried in the ground as I fought. They placed his shackles over top of the mound and mourned. I had fought for 2 days before tiring out from the multiple wounds in me and giving in to grief. The Dolorosa was being prepared for slavery and the Disciple was able to run off. But what had hurt me the most was learning that Psiioniic had to work for the Condesce as her own personal battery pack for her ship. I was chained once more and put into slavery under the Grand Highblood. Except this time I ignored everything I was told. I did absolutely nothing and no matter how many times they beat me I wouldn't move and even ranted my hate and pain out in Draconian and Ancient Alternian. I kept this up for 2 full sweeps till the Condesce and The Grand Highblood had enough of my shit. I was then sentenced to death. They had to drag me out to my death lane and had somehow managed to chain me but not without casualties to some of the guards who died afterwards from blood loss and infection from my saliva when I bit them and lashed out at them. But they had managed to pin my legs down into the ground and chain my wings and tail. They even chained my snout so I wouldn't bite. I snarled at Darkleer as he came out with his bow. I bared my teeth in defiance as I growled low and threatening. He then raised his bow and drew back the arrow before shooting it straight into my chest and I collapsed slightly in the chains. I was still alive however but dying slowly. It had taken 10 agonizing minutes till I had finally died but they waited 5 more minutes before unchaining me and I fell to the ground with a heavy thud no longer breathing and my eyes were dull with death. The Dolorosa was allowed to run over to me as was the Psiioniic. When everyone had left Psiioniic had lifted my dead body up with his psiioniics and they had buried me next to the Signless. Dolorosa bowed next to the mound where I laid and wrote my true symbol that they had stripped me of and my real name. Lunair Shadow the Muse of Light and Shadow born under the cusp for Aquarius and Pisces. Everyone had then had a silent vigil for me before being forced off into slavery or being killed right there.

Because I forgive you...

I may be the biggest fucking fool on Alternia...

But when I close my eyes I see a world where we all work together

And it is so fucking...

I woke up with a start panting and sweating shaking terribly. "I-it's ok… it was just a night terror…" I then mumbled to myself. But I knew it was a lie. It was my past life's memory right to when I died… I then stood up from where I feel asleep mumbling a sermon that the Signless had done as I went to the kitchen to get something to drink and soothe me down. I had finished the whole sermon word for word as I finished my drink and meal before going to my room and passing by my brother's. I looked in on him to see him asleep before covering him in the massive blanket smiling faintly. I was scared of him for my first few sweeps as my memories took hold of me but he tried everything in his power to make me not afraid of him. He had no recollection of his first life unlike me… I walked back up to my respiteblock and laid in my recuperacoon before realizing I was crying. I would always be scarred for life by my past life… I guess her old title the Scarred will stay with me forever haunting me as will her memories… I then cried myself to sleep as I remembered how the Signless's last sermon went and saying "I am so sorry Signless... Your hopes didn't come true like we all had hoped... I had failed you my dear friend. Please forgive me for not being able to save you. You were always there for me and you helped me see what was truly important. And for that... I thank you... I will try and continue carrying out your dreams... Even if we both had been scarred... thanks... for everything dear friend..."

Beautiful...


	2. Chapter 1

Beginning Commentary - This here is chapter 1 for the Scarred's tale. I hope you all enjoy my two homestuck ones if you have read my Attack on Titan one Beast of Scales!

Recap of when I was 4 sweeps old - *The forest floor was damp with the new rain as I ran quickly panting to try and catch my breath. My blood lukewarm as it dripped down my face from the scars across my left eye. Why was this happening? What did I ever do to deserve this? I thought as I ran quickly gulping in air and trying to run as quickly as my legs will let me. Is it just because I am a damn mutant!? I screamed in my mind before flinching as I heard footsteps in the woods behind me. Damn, they are catching up… I am only a hatchling! I won't even be a dragoling till a few more months! I need to find somewhere to hide… I look around having to close my left eye to avoid any blood dripping into it. I had to stop soon otherwise I might just collapse from exhaustion and then… but then I'll be killed! I can't stop! I continue running ignoring the burning sensation in my lungs and legs as I ran as quickly as I can go. I then yelped in pain as I was sent sprawling a few feet to my left. My right side burning in white hot pain as the scales and flesh there was torn by sharp claws. A midnight black Draconian Troll in his dragon form snarled at me from where he stood his claw dripping with my mutant blood. He stepped closer to me ears flat against his head and his fangs bared as he glared at me. "B-brother… why are you doing th-this?" I stuttered out terrified for my life. I knew that if I didn't do something I would be culled right then and there by my brother's claws. "I don't think I need to answer myself…" He snarled out seemingly disgusted with the blood on his claw as he flicked it off and stepped closer to me. "You know full well. Sister." He spat the word out with as much disgust as he flicked the blood… my blood off his claw. He then stood over me and was about to lunge just as I flung up a clawful of dirt and mud into his eyes causing him to back up hissing in surprise and pain as he tried to unblind himself. I quickly got up wincing slightly from the wound he just created and ran off. I was almost to the edge of the woods… If I could just get to the edge of the forest then I'll be free. I don't know how my father found out about my blood or why my brother decided to join along in my torture. But one thing is for certain, they are out to try and kill me now. I kept running thankful for the extra time that blinding my brother had given me as I ran. I could see the edges of the trees… the forest is starting to thin out! I'm almost there! Just as I was about to make it out home free I then got caught in a trap. I yelped in surprise and winced as my injured side was tossed against the side of the rope net that I was caught in. A few blue blooded guards came snickering up when they saw what they caught and dragged me off. I was struggling but soon passed out as I was exhausted from my run and from the pain in my side.* But that was when I was 4 sweeps old, now I am around 11.5 sweeps old and am still trapped in this death place… But I'll tell you my tale. I'll ignore the past years I was here as it wasn't all that eventful. Just practically shit ton of pain and growing hatred towards the Grand Highblood… But when I do break free of my abusing prison, I find a blossoming romance as sappy as that shit sounds… and very close friends. But let's continue with my story, shall we?

It was dark and damp, almost too dark that my eyes couldn't see in. Water dripped on my scales and feathers. My captors knew what kind of a creature I was, they knew that I was a Draconian Troll which was considered rare to find and capture. But I was caught because I would have been killed by my brother and father because of my candy red blood making me a "double" mutant and also because of me only being 4 sweeps old which is 8 years in human age whatever the hell a human is. We Draconian Trolls are known for our strength and speed as well as our heightened senses which make for good hunting and search parties. That is if you can get the agreement out of the Draconian Troll or manage to break them… I was chained on all four legs to the floor, my long, sharp yellow claws digging deep furrows into the damp cobblestone flooring, my mutant blood dripping from my recent wounds. I had been beaten again by a blue-blooded guard for refusing to work. The Grand Highblood wasn't amused with me and I knew it. We both knew and felt that we had black feelings for each other. My troll form was strong enough to with stand him thanks to my dragon form's strength, but my troll form still has all of the scars from my dragon form. In my troll form I still have my large feathered tail and two large feathered wings that were a sapphire blue that faded off to black. Unlike my dragon form, my troll form only had two wings instead of four. I was a little bit shorter than the Grand Highblood in troll form but am able to look him in the eye in my dragon form and am even a little bit higher in height. I shifted my legs a bit, the chains clinking against each other as I moved. A steady dripping sound came from the ceiling and my sides as blood and water dripped. I bowed my head down shaking out my midnight black fur and causing the chains on me to clank against each other again, splattering some of my blood and the blue-blooded guard's blood on the floor. I then lifted my head with a faint growl as I heard the heavy metallic door open and close scrapping against the stone. I smelt him before I saw him, his scent easily recognizable to me. His scent smelt of blood, faygo, and face paint. I then saw his horns and his wild mane of hair next as he started coming into view scowling at me. Only in my dragon form can I stare him eye to eye without looking up and it irks him and I know that with a sense of smug pride that he hates even more. "You have been getting into a lot of motherfucking trouble again. I don't appreciate you fucking diminishing my guards," the Grand Highblood then growled out and I snorted at his comment which only made him glare at me further. "Oh, please! You know as well as I do that they are useless bastards and you are glad to be rid of the dumbasses," I had retorted back flattening my tufted ears that faded off to a midnight black. He then grabbed my snout harshly with his large clawed hand and forced me to lower my head so I had to look up at him. We both growled harshly at each other as I then snapped at his hands as he brought them back fairly quick to my snap. "Even so, their useless asses are meant to be watching your fucking ass. Keep it up and then I'll have to be fucking doling out the damn punishments," He then snarled out at me, digging his claw like nails into the tip of my ear causing me to hiss in pain and displeasure. "You may have a stronger hand to beating but that won't fucking change anything," I then spat out snapping at his nose. My teeth had managed to make contact with his messy clown painted face and broke the grey skin there. Indigo blood dripped from the wound gently but steadily and he hissed at me smacking my snout away. "You are an annoying motherfucker, you know that, as well as I do," he snarled at me as he flicked the purple blood off his nose in annoyance. "Oh, I know full well dumbass. But that isn't as much as my burning hate for you, you clown obsessed bastard!" I then snapped snarling as he glared at me. "For motherfucking being about a few sweeps younger than me you are a motherfucking annoying and plucky slave and I motherfucking hate you to. Killing most of my guards at times, taunting me, and even attacking me. You are a plucky little bastard aren't you?" He smirked evilly at me as he said the last bits causing me to snarl at him more before smirking. "Only for you, you motherfucker. You get all the fucks, but what's this? I have no more fucking fucks to give you? Oh dear, whatever shall I fucking do~?" I then retorted and he glared at me as I smirked smugly at him raising my head back up to look him once more in the eyes. He snarled at me annoyed and I hissed back, his purple eyes slitted as he glared into my gold-flecked ice-blue sapphire ones. We both then glared into each other's eyes with a hatred that could ward anyone off quickly into a run lest they stay and face the consequences of two different forces. "If it wasn't for motherfucking Neophyte being an auspistice between the two of us, I would've killed you by now," he then snarled at me. "I know, but if it wasn't for Neophyte and you did kill me you would anger the Condesce as she apparently still has a fucking use for me, but she leaves me with you. You a coward threatening to kill me chained instead of killing me unchained and trying to fight me like a true troll. Just pitiful and embarrassing," I spat out the last bit in his face and he glared at me hatred clear in his eyes. He then twisted my ear slightly causing me to growl and flinch away from his hand that has a firm grip on my ear and also making me turn into my troll form much to my displeasure as he found the right nerve to do so. I glared up at him from my place on my knees as he smirked down at me. "Much better…" he then said smugly and I just snarled at him baring my dragon like fangs. My large feathered wings where splayed out slightly on the ground and my feathered tail curled around my legs. He didn't pluck my wings or anything like that, leaving them be because he felt like it and also because they aren't really satisfying to him to pluck or tear off as they don't cause me that much pain as they should. I was covered in scars, some still bleeding through the torn rags that are my clothes. I had scars on my back, neck, arms, legs, chest, and stomach but not my face. The only scar on my face that is permanent is the scar my father made on my left eye. My waist length, wavy black hair pooled slightly around my feet because of my kneeling position and me having to raise my head to look up into his eyes with as much hatred as I could muster. He knelt down to his knees so he can look me a bit better in the eyes as I glared at him. "You are a motherfucking pesky piece of work…" he then said twirling one of his spiked clubs that could inflict quite a bit of pain to me now. My grey skin is still fairly hard to break in my troll form but it is a bit weaker than my dragon form. I didn't flinch away from the twirling club, having gotten used to it if the scars all over on my arms, legs, neck, back, chest and stomach were any consolation. He had left my face alone seeing as the scar over my eye is enough. He then grabbed my face digging his claws in and leaving little pinpricks that won't leave scars but will bleed slightly. I growled up at him, his face closer now that he was kneeling. "I motherfucking hate you so much, my motherfucking black sis," he then snarled and I snarled back at him. "Fucking hate you too, Grand Highblood. Now go fuck yourself," I spat back as he glared down at me his eyes slitting slightly and his pupils constricting in the dark as he looked into my eyes, my pupils were slitted like they always are in both forms. He then forcefully kissed me with as much of the black hatred of kismesitude that he felt towards me, which was quite a fucking lot. I kissed him back sinking my large canine like fangs into his lower lip and tearing it leaving behind rather nasty looking gashes. He snarled at me and responded in kind biting into my upper lip causing it to bleed my 6-colored blood. I licked his torn lip harshly ripping the lip more with my forked tongue tasting his grape flavored blood mixed with my fruit smoothie tasting mixed blood. I then hissed in pain as he carved his clown face into my shoulder so that it would scar and would show his mark on me. "There, now you are motherfucking mine, my motherfucking black sis," He then growled at me his bottom lip still bleeding rather harshly to how much I bit it. "I don't fucking belong to anyone!" I then spat my blood and a bit of his blood in his face after saying that and it hit its target causing him to growl at me and rake his claws down my cheek. It was still a rather minor wound that would heal in a couple of days without a trace of it ever happening but it was still annoying. He then got up having finished his business with me and left but not before saying over his shoulder at me, "As long as you are chained here in this castle you are mine, my draconian slave. So get fucking use to it and quit your bitching. I have no idea why the Condesce would want to motherfucking have you. But I will abide by her motherfucking wishes. Sweet night terrors my motherfucking black sis," and with that he slammed the door shut and left me alone the darkness as the jade blood came in that has always taken such great care of me through the years I was here in this god forsaken castle. She tended to my wounds gently and left me with a polite bow which I returned with a slight nod from my head before turning back into a dragon and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 2

Beginning Commentary - I don't know whether or not I should add a lemony/smutty scene to this story... a part of me doesn't want to but a part of me wants to know. How many of you would want a chapter like that? If you would want a chapter like that please send me a review or a message and I will depending on how many people ask me to!

I had woken up the next day to the same old damp, cold cobblestone walls. Another jade-blooded servant had come down to greet me and to give me my meal. She was a friend of the one that was kind with me and often snuck some better food down for me. "Hey, I managed to get you some meat from the kitchen…" she said as she gave me the platter with the food on it. I purred softly smiling, "Thank you. You have been so kind to me along with your friend. It makes my days trapped here in slavery a bit more bearable…" I bowed my head down gently to her and she smiled in return and stroked my snout softly before leaving me to eat my meal. I quickly did so in case if another guard were to come down and notice the extra piece of food. I then finished the rather meager meal and cleaned the excess bits of food off of my jaws and claws. I lifted my head up just as I finished cleaning my claws as the door opened. Seemed that I was going to go with Neophyte today… I had smelled her alongside Grand highblood easily as her scent mostly smelled of her dragon Pyralspite and a faint hint of the ocean at her attempts to capture Mindfang. I had actually tried fighting Pyralspite once but because of his bulk and him actually surprisingly being fairly quick on his feet and of course the air it was a tie. We had both had our jaws around the others' neck and could have done a killing blow that would end in the death of the killer and the one that had been killed first. The two came into view and I growled at Grand Highblood in my customary welcome and now you may go fuck off sort of way. I then smirked upon noticing my handiwork upon Grand Highblood's lips had scarred rather nicely, showing jagged tears from my fangs. Grand Highblood just scowled at me, glaring. "Alright you motherfucker, you are going to be working with Neophyte again as she requested to borrow you for her searches," he said to me in a growling sort of tone and Neophyte entered my cell where I resided and took the chains off of my legs and held onto the chain that was around my neck for these days. Grand Highblood just huffed at me and stalked off knowing that I actually listen to Neophyte more than I do to him and it pisses him off. Neophyte just chuckled at the Highblood's attitude and stroked my snout slightly before leading me out and to her dragon. She hooked the chain onto a special loop in the breast plate that now hung around Pyralspite's neck. Pyralspite shook his massive head causing the chain to clink against itself before he turned his head and sniffed at me in a way of greeting. I replied back as such to him before focusing on Neophyte as she came down and presented an item or something of the sort to me. "Alright, see if you can find Mindfang's scent from this. It isn't going to be easy as we are going to be going across the ocean as well. Do you think you can do it, Scarred?" Neophyte then said holding the object out to me and I sniffed it carefully and picked up the sea pirate's scent rather easily. It smelled strongly of the sea, blood, rum and luck? But the scent was easy enough to track and I nodded spreading out my 4 large wings (this is one of the reasons why Grand Highblood didn't pluck my wings, in case if Neophyte needed me). Neophyte flung herself up upon Pyralspite and he too spread out his massive large white leathered wings and took to the sky with me.

We had soon reached the ocean and I had to sniff the object with Mindfang's scent on it again in order for it to be clearer amongst the stronger smell of sea salt. I flew quickly in the spray filled air as I scented out Mindfang but only ended up finding vessels that were a part of her army and thusly Pyralspite and I had destroyed the ships and anyone on them be it slave or not. Neophyte didn't care as she ordered Pyralspite to burn the ships and told me so as well. We continued with this routine amongst any fleet of ships that we found under Mindfang's command and a couple of times we found a few of Dualscar's ships and Neophyte had told me to burn a couple of them for a laugh for her. I of course didn't care much for the seadweller pirate or the blue-blooded sea pirate and thusly burned either of their ships that I saw. We had continued on amongst the ocean till Neophyte called it a day and we flew back to the castle of the Grand Highblood. I shook the spray out of my fur the moment I landed and I felt rather refreshed after that flight. I had much rather prefer running but I could fly and swim just as well. A couple of jade bloods then came out along with 2 blue-bloods to keep an eye on the jades and I and ushered me inside as another blue-blood lead Neophyte to Grand Highblood. The jade bloods lead me to a bathing area and washed the sea salt from my fur. I was mostly tended to by the jade bloods as they are the only ones I won't kill and the only ones that know what they are doing. They carefully scrubbed the salt that had hardened upon my scales and cleaned underneath them as well. I sighed slightly, content, as I was bathed of the salt. It got rather uncomfortable after a while I tell you! Just absolutely unbearable! And so I am glad that Grand Highblood at least allows them to wash the salt off of my scales. Speaking of which, Grand Highblood had entered the room and scowled down at me as I was lying down in the massive tub. "There is going to be a motherfucking party later on tonight and you will be attending it. The Condesce is going to be here and so you better be on your best motherfucking behavior dragon," Grand Highblood said to me and I splashed a bit of the bubbles in his face hissing slightly. "I have a name you know. And very well, I'll entertain you tonight and be on my 'best behavior'," I hissed at him with a foul scowl. He just wiped the bubbles from his face glaring before going off to get ready for the party. I sighed lowering my head and the jade bloods sighed as well as they continued washing me. "You really should stop aggravating Grand Highblood like that… One of these days it's going to get you back," a jade blood had said to me as she washed my feathers carefully and I sighed flattening my ears. "I don't care… anything is better than being a slave for him or the Condesce…" I had retorted and the jade bloods just shook their heads but they understood and continued to wash me in silence before finishing and drying me off and then made me presentable for everyone at the party. A blue-blooded guard then led me to the area of the party and let me in to which I did and went over to Grand Highblood, towering over him slightly. He glared at me for a little but ignored me going back to his crowd. I sat behind him my gold-flecked ice blue tinted sapphire eyes surveying each and every party goer with a scrutinizing gaze.

Soon everyone that was attending had arrived and I followed along behind the Grand Highblood as he sat in his throne like chair and I sat behind him, curled up around the back of his chair watching everyone else at the dinner table. It was fairly small, consisting of the Condesce, Dualscar, and a couple other seadwellers, and Darkleer. Condesce kept looking over at me and I would look at her in return and we would both just practically have a staring contest with each other until she looks away to someone else who had called her attention. What she was looking for in me, I had no idea. She will always be a fishy nuisance and a pain in the royal ass to me. I huffed slightly to myself and rested my head atop my claws as I listened to everyone talk. My whole body was curled around Grand Highblood's chair making it so if he wanted to get up he had to maneuver around me slightly. I soon received a sharp kick underneath the table and knew it to be Grand Highblood's kick. He had kicked me in the haunches rather sharply and I hissed slightly glaring at him. He didn't acknowledge me and just kept eating and discussing things. I growled softly adjusting myself a little so I could get at a better angle for his legs and feet. *two can play at this game…* I then thought to myself as I bit Grand Highblood's leg on the side and felt the muscle underneath my teeth tense up and then received a sideways kick to the snout to get me off. I growled softly once more, keeping my hold on his leg and then using my claw to grab his other leg in it and dig my claws in. He tensed more as my claws and teeth sunk into his flesh but continued to talk as calmly as possibly, acting as if a dragon wasn't trying to bite and tear his legs off. I then started doing a chewing motion with his leg in my mouth and the leg twitched a bit as I shredded the skin there easily. I tasted blood in my mouth soon enough and lapped at the grape tasting blood and felt Grand Highblood shiver slightly. His pant legs where ripped and so he was going to need to explain that and the fact that he was bleeding. I grinned smugly at this fact and continued lapping at his blood rather eagerly as I was one for blood… god dammit my rainbow drinker side is coming out! I may hate the taste of troll flesh but blood is a different story. Like I said I was a rainbow drinker and often found blood rather refreshing at times. I heard the Condesce address Grand Highblood and an evil plan formed in my head. I bit his leg harder causing him to wince slightly but not noticeably to the people up above as he felt my serrated teeth meant for killing dragons specifically which have much harder skin and scales than trolls. So his skin was fairly easy to break open with my jaws. I then unlatched my jaws from his leg before scrapping my top teeth down his leg gently. Passing over nerves and feeling the pulse of his blood underneath the pants and his tough grey skin. He shivered slightly once more feeling my teeth brushing over his leg and was wondering what I was planning. I soon found my target that would actually do quite a bit of damage to Grand Highblood's leg and sunk my teeth down upon his lower thigh. My fangs sinking in rather easily and he jumped noticeably causing the trolls around him to look at him curiously and the Condesce as well. But she knew what was going on or had a feeling of what was going on and was just watching with a rather amused look. He quickly regained his composure and replied to the question Condesce sent his way. I could tell that he was so going to want to kill me after this was over. I started flicking my forked tongue over the large gashes I created in his leg, lapping up the blood that flowed there. I hummed quietly to myself as I drank his blood slightly before sticking my tongue into the rather deep wound and causing him to flinch slightly in pain as I flicked at the sensitive and torn nerves in his leg with my tongue. I then left his leg alone licking my lips of the excess blood as a blue-blood came in to retrieve me and to take me back to my cell. I got up and bowed my head partially down before leaving completely with my head high in the air.

I heard the door open once more and looked up to see the Grand Highblood scowling at me. "That was a rather plucky move on your part you damn dragon. Biting me like that. You'll pay for this and you know it," he growled at me as he said this, venom dripping from every word. "It was a rather lovely thing to do on my part. Though your blood tastes sour and not at all appealing to me," I then said with a sneer as I glared at Grand Highblood. He growled at me and I returned the growl with full hatred and venom dripping from it as well. He then smacked his club against my neck causing me to stop growling for a bit as I coughed slightly before hissing, barring my fangs. "If you behave maybe I'll let you out more. But I am not so sure now…" He said with a sneer himself and I stopped growling, glaring at him. "Hmm? No more growling? Is that all it takes is to wave a bit of freedom in front of your face? I'll decide upon it Scarred, that is if you can manage to be a good draconian slave and behave," he said in a taunting tone and I barred my fangs slightly, pissed but didn't say anything as it is true. I wanted to leave this hell hole of a place. I wanted to be free and to be able to walk around without being bound. He then smirked smugly at me before smacking my neck again causing me to hiss slightly again as he chuckled darkly to himself and left. I cursed at him under my breath in draconian as I turned my head around and cleaned the wounds he created before lying down and going to sleep, tiredly.


End file.
